seeing
by switzerland96
Summary: what if you'v known someone all your whole life but never actually liked them and something as small as sitting next to them make you realize that you are not completly from two different worlds. Was it possible you were looking but not really seeing
1. Chapter 1 major fool

Bpov

"Okay Mrs. Swan we are going to change your seat to um….. Next to Mr. Cullen.

I hate switching seats, in well, I hate switching seats period. I think we should just keep our original seats.

If we kept our original seats I wouldn't be sitting to a boy who just said "come on Mrs Cope can't I sit with Jessica instead" while rolling his eyes

Yup that's Edward for you. I have known this boy all my life and the longest conversation I had with him was giving him answers to the math homework an even that was in 6th grade. I wasn't cool enough to be friends with Edward Cullen.

He was the big guy on campus while I was just the shy girl. He had everything a then some. I don't know why the girls thought he was hot I don't see a thing. He just looked like any other boy to me. Except of course that he was the most popular guy in school. He was on top of the social ladder

I on the other hand was more like the girl next door. My friends say I could be popular if I wanted to in Alice word "you are just as or prettyen Rosalie hale" Well I guess I am pretty but no one is prettier then the gorgeous blond. Besides I don't like to go out much I am not a social lite like Rosalie or even Alice. I am just the normal teenager who is more in the middle of the social ladder. I am not popular but I am not a social outcast.

Sitting next the king on our school is going to be hell. How am I going to survive if I say something stupid my middle class social standing can rocket down quickly? Not that I cared personally but Alice would kill me. She has it set that one day we will be forks high royalty. How you may ask? Well I asked her and she merely turned pink and mumbled a "not sure" typical Alice. She's sworn up and down that it will happen though. That's just Alice always getting ahead of herself.

"Well I guess I am stuck with you huh I guess your not that bad" Edward said his eyes raking me over

Oh who does he think he is a god or something "wish I could say the same thing about you" I snapped

His eyes widened a tad I bet nobody has ever spoken to him like that people just kissed his ass. Well I got news for you buddy Isabella swan doesn't take bullshit from anybody and I am not repeat not going to kiss up to some doofus named Edward Cullen

"You know you're alright"he finally replied after the shock wore of

"Hey why do you…." I didn't get to finish Edward cut me of with a "what's with you not taking compliments I don't give them out often who deserves them besides me" he chuckled.

"God you are so argon you think the world does not revolve around you, you know yeeash you need to get a life" I growled irate.

He just gave me a blank look and smiled a little "um I was just joking"

Uh oh I screwed it up and I've only been sitting with him for five minutes I have to make it up or Alice will kill me or worse go Bella Barbie on me again. I shuttered violently.

"Oh….sorry I didn't know" I managed to spit out

I thought he would just ignore me half of me expected him to do some ridiculous gesture

That announced that my social standing was in shambles. I was completely unprepared to

What happened next?

"Well you better be no one talks to me like that and gets always with it mark my word you will never go out in this town EVER again" he said hastily

I couldn't even respond I was so dumbstruck I was five minutes always from crying

All of the sudden I heard a chuckle.\

"I was kidding again, I had you going for a second right…..I'm forgiven right? He said happily.

I would have responded with a no you're not forgiven or it was not funny. But I was too scared to piss him of so I merely nodded.

FINALY the Bell rung. Sweet escape. How am I supposed to survive a whole marking period of this? God this is going to be torture and the sad part is that I am going to have like it's the best thing for my friends and Alice. Oh how the world hates me! Well that is a little extreme. I don't know I just have to get the hell out of here.


	2. Chapter 2 bizzare

Bpov

"OMG" my small elf friend screamed when i told her I would be sitting next to the King of my school.

"I knew it Bella it's happening I knew it were on our way to Fork's royalty, you'll never guess what happened today it's unbelievable, come on guess!!!"

"I don't know Alice, just tell me" I said in a bored voice hoping Alice would tell I am not interested. Well to my dismay she didn't she just went on with herself

"Well ROSALIE HALE stopped me in the halls just to say hi AND tell ME to say hi to YOU… isn't that awesome" she squealed

I couldn't help laugh at her logic she was getting so happy because someone said hi.

"Stop laughing Bella, you know as well as I do that the click doesn't talk to any one that isn't popular"

Well i couldn't argue with that. It's true none of them came out of their click. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie were the most popular people in the school maybe even in the planet. Although they were popular they didn't talk to common folks like Alice and I so this was kind of a big deal. I guess.

"…so how about it" wait what opps I guess I zoned out.

"I'm sorry Alice what did you say "uh oh she looks mad. Alice let out a frustrated sigh

"Well you wanted to know why I was so excited and I was telling you because she as in Rosalie asked us to hang out at her place tonight isn't that awesome"

"Uh that's cool…wait WHAT" this could not be happening first Edward Cullen is teasing me and know we have plans with Rosalie hale. Was I getting punked?

* * *

Later that night

Okay Bella just relax. I mean just because were in the front door step of the most popular girls in school's house doesn't mean anything.

"Bella knock, stop staring at the door its kind of creepy" I giggled and quickly pounded my tiny fist on the front door.

After a couple of second Rosalie emerged looking as beautiful as ever in her juicy couture sweats. "oh your finally here what took you guys so long, thought you might have decided to ditch me" she giggled

"Come on in mi case s tu casa" waving her hand around the house.

"I was thinking we could just watch a movie or something, so how about it" she seemed happy to have us hereon that's an understatement she seemed ecstatic.

All three of us walked into her living room tense. Alice and I have never really hung out with other people but I don't know why Rosalie was tense she always had new people around her.

"Okay… so um… I have hotel for dogs, Shopaholic and tuck everlasting" did she just say she has tuck

"Eeee we have to watch Jesse I love him" I don't usually get over excited over a movie but Jonathon Jackson Aka Jesse tuck has been my obsession since I first read the book in fithgrade.

"Oh my god you love Jonathon too, I thought i was the only one" Rosalie squealed jumping along with me while Alice was having a laughing fit. Over our secret obsession

"You guys are nuts I mean it's just a movie" Rosalie and I just glared at her.

With that the tension was lifted. The atmosphere felt lighter and more care free.

We put the movie on and just talked. It was weird I would normally kill anyone if they talked through my favorite movie but today I was so involved in the conversation I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Hey Rosalie can you pass the Twix my favorites "Alice called from her spot on the couch.

"Sure and guys call me rose "was I on the twilight zone or something. This was just too weird of word seriously Rose.

I am definitely getting punked.

When the movie was over and we were about to leave things got even weirder when Rosalie said "you know I had a really nice time we should do this more often"

Alice of course did not miss a beat "hey I know want to sleep over my house this weekend.

"Sure I'd love to, well see you at school"

AS Alice and I walked to the car I couldn't help but say "well that was interesting… or maybe bizarre"

Yup this was a very interesting day.


End file.
